Omegle - Johnlock
by Shadowkat96
Summary: My first ever post on Fanfiction: An Omegle roleplay where John and Sherlock have a steamy night in 221B Baker Street. Please give this a shot :)


**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Sherlock.**

You: John pads over to the doorframe in only a sheet. He rubs his eyes blearily and mumbles "Come to bed."

Stranger: Sherlock looked up from his telescope, a smirk forming on his face. "I'm surprised you're up. It's quite late." he chuckled, writing down his findings.

You: John grins tiredly. "It's hard to sleep when half the bed is cold and empty. Are you almost done?" He walks over to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water and sits down beside Sherlock.

Stranger: Sherlock nodded, turning to place a kiss to John's cheek. "I am now...I know, it's hard sleeping without you." he whispers, wrapping his arms around John's neck.

You: "Mmhmm" John hums as he buries a hand in Sherlock's dense black curls, leaning in more to breath in the sleuth's minty scent. "Come on. My arse is freezing." He pulls back and beckons to Sherlock as he retreats back into the room they'd started sharing mere months ago.

Stranger: Sherlock chuckled, turning off the light as he headed to their bedroom, couldn't wait to join John in bed. "That's what you get for sleeping naked most of the time in the winter." he chuckled.

You: "Yea, but most of the time, you'd already be in bed with me, just as naked." John smiles and yelps as he topples onto the cold covers.

Stranger: Sherlock smiled, taking off his pants and shirt. "I'm joining you...we can warm up." he grinned, leaving the rest of his clothes on the floor as he slid into bed, wanting to get into John's arms.

You: John almost immediately cuddles to Sherlock's warm body and wickedly presses his freezing toes against the latter's thighs.

Stranger: Sherlock cringes. "Not your toes." he said, nudging them away as he curls closer into John's arms.

You: "Payback for last time." John replies and throws an arm around Sherlock's waist. The other hand bent up to trace the other's jawline before he leans in for another kiss.

Stranger: Sherlock managed a smirk before being pulled into a kiss. He met John's lips softly, hands on his hips to hold the two closer.

You: John moans into the kiss and moves so that he is half laying on Sherlock's chest. The hand that was previously tracing circles on Sherlocks waist found it's way into his curls once more and he tugs on them gently.

Stranger: Sherlock let out a moan...hair pulling. Obviously. Sherlock spreads his legs, pulling John on top of him as they kissed, Sherlock's arms around his neck.

You: John pulls back just to bury his face into Sherlock's pale neck, nibbling on a spot he knew would make the detective mewl. He tweaks a nipple before kissing a trail back to those soft lips and captures them once again.

Stranger: "Oh...John." he gasped into the air from the sudden touches. He pushes his own hips up into John on reflex, hands on his shoulders, fingers pressed into the skin.

You: As his name fell from Sherlock's lips, something in John threw all his self control out the window. He cradles Sherlock's neck with one hand, tilting it to deepen the kiss and reaches down with the other to grab the sleuth's waiting erection.

Stranger: A short breath gasp escaped Sherlock before his lips were pushed against John. He held his shoulders tight as he pushed his hips up into John's grip. Small moans and murmurs were breathed into the other's lips as Sherlock's hands traveled down to hold onto something.

You: John moves down Sherlock's lithe body, leaving purple love bites scattered across his chest and abdomen. Looking directly into Sherlock's eyes, he took him into his mouth.

Stranger: Gripping the sheets, Sherlock let out a moan as his head leans back on the pillow. "Fuck...John.." he exhaled, trying to have some self control, but to no avail. His hips shaking as he was under John's spell completely.

You: John digs his fingers into Sherlock's hips, forcing them down as he bobbed his head over the detective's length. His own arousal went unnoticed for now; Sherlock's pleasure came first.

Stranger: Sherlock moaned loudly. "John...I want you to fuck me...so hard." he murmured the last words within a moan. He tried to keep his hips still but it was difficult as John's mouth with around him, touching him at all points.

You: "Hmm" John hastily delivers one more kiss to the tip of Sherlock's cock and moves up to open the drawer beside the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube. With a sweet kiss placed on Sherlock's lips, he unscrewed the cap and drizzles the warm fluid onto his fingers. He then places the bottle back onto the cabinet and reaches down between Sherlock's legs. His fingers found and teased the other's entrance.

Stranger: Sherlock let out a small hiss with the cold air reaching his cock after John removed his mouth. But feeling John's fingers against him, it made him spread his legs even wider. He loved the way John filled him. He couldn't wait to have his cock, he knew exactly how to please him. John sometimes took control, and it was utter perfection.

You: "Now what do we say, Sherlock?" John teased wickedly, purposefully tracing the ring of muscle without breaching it.

Stranger: "Please..." He murmured. John knew how to make him beg, it was awful. "I want it...I need you." he whispered.

You: "Come now, /Sherlock/ you can do much better than that." John knew that he was being a horrible man but the sight of the detective, flushed and wanton under his was just... Delicious.

You: him*

Stranger: "John..." he groaned, trying to push himself down to John. "I want you, I need you...please fuck me so hard I can barely walk." he moaned, gripping onto the pillow underneath his head, trying to control himself.

You: "As you wish, Darling" John thrusts two fingers into Sherlock's tight heat and scissors them, reveling in the fact that no matter how much they've done this, the sleuth had remained as tight as their first time together. His mouth latches onto a nipple, sucking and nibbling on it until it was hard before moving on to the other one.

Stranger: "Ohgod." He moaned, fingers combing through John's hair, pulling it up to put them in a deep kiss. He loved John so much. He leaned his head down to place kisses against his neck, up to his temple. Anything he could do to John within his reach, he would. How did John become such a sex god? Three Continents Watson earned his name for a reason then.

You: "Shut up." John murmurs and chuckles, breath heavy against Sherlock's abdomen. "You're thinking too loud." And with that, he crooked his fingers up into the bundle of nerves that made gorgeous sounds fall from Sherlock's lips.

Stranger: Sherlock managed to let out a small laugh out of breath, before his jaw flying open, hips bucking as he hooked himself to John. "Fuck." he said, sliding easy upon his fingers. "Can't help it sometimes." he said, chuckling.

You: Adding another finger in with the other two,takes Sherlock's arousal back into his mouth and sucked hard, jamming his fingers into Sherlock's prostate at the same time.

You: he takes*

Stranger: His mind goes haywire. He grips the sheets, "John..." he moaned. Explicits fall from his lips, his hips rising into John's mouth, falling back into his fingers. Shivers go up his spine at his spot, he couldn't escape what John was doing to him. It felt too good. "give me your cock." he sighed, gripping impossibly tighter upon the sheets.

You: Unable to control the building lust anymore, John tugs his fingers out and slicks his arousal before positioning himself at Sherlock's entrance. With a moment's pause, he thrusts in all the way, and stills for a bit, giving Sherlock time to adjust.

Stranger: Moans escaped him, his hips immediately tightened around John when he entered, being stretched and filled so easily. "Yes...thank you." he murmured, pulling John down to kiss him, his legs wrapping around John's waist.

You: "Hmmm... My /pleasure/." John whispers against Sherlock's swollen lips and starts to move. Back and forth, he rocked into Sherlock, caressing his face and running his hands through the unruly curls. Moans and gasps escaped him and every sound Sherlock made only fueled the molten fire that now burned through his veins.

Stranger: Sherlock chuckled, holding onto John tight as they went together, Sherlock moaning against the other's skin. His mind that was normally clockwork was halted. John consumed every bit of Sherlock. He couldn't complain at all.

You: John soon lost himself within the velvet heat that surrounded him. The feel of Sherlock was everywhere and it near drove him insane. He kissed every part of Sherlock his mouth could find, and dug his hands into warm flesh with a force that would probably leave bruises.

Stranger: Sherlock latched himself upon John's neck, leaving a large mark as his hips tightened. He could feel everything within John and it was driving him insane, his own cock against his stomach left alone but he was on the bring of coming just from John alone.

You: John feels the coils of heat in his stomach building up and quickly reaches for Sherlock's arousal, tugging on it with a cadence that matched his near frantic thrusts.

Stranger: Sherlock then lightly bit John's shoulder, leaving an indent before he moaned loudly and sharply, "So close." he murmured, pulling John closer, wanting him to finish.

You: John gasps at the bite and climaxes, letting the waves of the orgasm run through his body before moving down to engulf Sherlock's straining erection once more.

Stranger: It wasn't long after before Sherlock, screamed John's name, bucking his hips and he released into John's mouth, eyes fluttering as he finished. Gasping for air.

You: John swallowed the salty fluid when it and lazily pulls himself up to kiss Sherlock again before falling against his chest. The soaked sheets were cooling rapidly and he pulls the blanket over them both, cuddling into the latter.

You: (ignore the "when it")

Stranger: Sherlock cuddled into his boyfriend, kissing his temple. His eyes were falling shut and his body was limp but he managed to kiss John's head again. Letting out a murmur of sweet nothings. How much he loved the other.

You: John's eyelids drooped and he yawned... "M'love you too."

Stranger: "Goodnight love." he whispered, before finally falling asleep into the other.

You: (Fin?)

Stranger: (La fin I guess haha)

You: (Thanks btw, this was awesome! My first M rated roleplay fic :D)

Stranger: (You did very well! :D)

Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
